


Unlonely

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Unlonely

**Title:** Unlonely  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Author's Choice #2 @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

The wind is crazy today, it shakes the bike, makes her almost-dizzy, but she doesn’t lose control, can’t, is carrying precious cargo. Rose just wraps her arms tighter around Cybil’s waist, turns her head to rest against her shoulder blade, and gives Cybil her full confidence and trust, as if she deserves it.

The road is open before them, could mean anything and nothing at all. Could maybe mean everything.

She’s never wanted anything more in her entire life, than the woman at her back. And the kid, too, even if she’s never thought about children before.

 _They’re_ her everything.


End file.
